


You Don't Know Me (So Let Me Show You)

by dragonsandgirls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Capture, F/F, Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season 3, the 100 universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandgirls/pseuds/dragonsandgirls
Summary: Set in 'The 100' universe, roughly season 3.Begins in Ton DC, after the fall of Mt Weather and after Clarke was brought to Ton DC on Lexa's orders. The pair have begun to rebuild their relationship, but Clarke makes a mysterious request of Lexa that apparently sets their relationship on edge. Then, their deal does not go quite the way Clarke intended.First of several chapters. Will heat up very quickly - not vanilla, will become explicit. Please enjoy and feedback/requests welcome!





	1. Consequences

“Are you sure?” Lexa stared intensely down at Clarke’s determined eyes.

Clarke nodded solemnly.

“Clarke. If you choose this, there is no going back.”

Clarke held Lexa’s gaze steadily.

“I choose it.”

Lexa exhaled, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them with the same cold, unyielding stare Clarke remembered from their first meeting.

“Very well. The next time we meet, it shall not be as friends.”

***

Clarke stole into the night under the stars and a sliver of moon. She wore a cloak to soak in the darkness as she headed towards her own people’s camp. It was wild outside the walls of Ton DC, but after Mt Weather fell, she had learned the dangers of the wilderness and how to survive. The city was ridden with new, unknown threats.

But Clarke was not the only one who used the darkness to move that night.

She felt more than heard them approach.

Clarke didn’t run – she knew they would catch her quickly. She quickened her pace through the forest and kept walking, weaving through trees, trying to find the moment to break away, then –

“Sky girl.” Rasped a deep male voice from in front of her.

Clarke sucked in a silent gasp and stepped back, only to feel two powerful hands seize her arms.

“Let go of me!” Clarke thrashed in the grounder's vice grip.

“Commander’s orders.” Said the owner of the hands.

Clarke struggled but her captor was far larger and stronger; there was no chance of escape. Clarke expected the pair to take her back the way she came to Ton DC, and a sinking feeling gripped her stomach when they began to take her west.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Commander’s orders.” Repeated the man.

“The Commander is back at Ton DC – where are you taking me?” Clarke tried to keep her voice firm but she was beginning to panic.

“It’s not your concern.” Said the one who first stopped her.

“You don’t understand, please take me to Ton DC – I know the Commander, I spoke with her today. You’re making a big mistake!”

“So did I. I know what the orders are, Sky girl.”

 _Fuck._ Thought Clarke. _Lexa, what have you done?_


	2. Bitter Reunion

Clarke struggled and yelled all the way through the forest until they spotted a faint light in the distance. As they approached, the silhouette of a large tent lit by firelight became clear.

“Where IS this? Is that where we’re going?” Clarke was truly panicking now.

“Yes.” Spoke the one in front.

“It’s in the middle of the forest!” Clarke exclaimed.

“No one to hear you scream. As there has been no one close enough to hear this whole time, Sky girl. So I would save my breath if I were you.” The one holding her spoke gruffly.

He shoved Clarke forward and she looked around for anything to help her, any clue of where they were. The one in front pulled back the cover of the tent and ushered them both inside before Clarke could make out anything more than anonymous trees and darkness surrounding the tent.

When her eyes adjusted to the light inside, her breath caught in her throat. It was no less than the Commander’s tent, and Lexa was perched on her twisted throne, twirling her favourite hunting knife, staring dangerously through her war paint. About eight of her grounders stood or sat around the room, all staring at Clarke.

“Lexa?” Clarke was shocked. “What are you doing out here?”

“That’s _Commander_ ,” Indra spoke roughly from Lexa’s side.

Clarke looked back to Lexa with confusion plain on her face. Lexa only stared back with a blank, dark face and dipped her head to confirm Indra’s statement.

Clarke collected herself, then spoke more evenly. “What am _I_ doing here, Commander?”

“You don’t know?” Lexa spoke in a low, strong voice.

Clarke shook her head. “I really don’t.”

“For questioning, Clarke _kom skaikru_. Your people have been seen entering and leaving the ruins of Mt Weather. Given the weapons technology that the last inhabitants possessed and _Skaikru’s_ ability to use it, I find this… unsettling. We must know what you know.”

“Lex- Commander, I don’t know anything about this. I’ve been away from my people for months.” Clarke spoke carefully, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. 

“Perhaps. Or maybe you have been spying for them. It would only take one secret contact. You have already tried to kill me once.”

“Commander, I can’t tell you what I don’t know.” Clarke sounded dismayed.

“True. But we have to be sure,” Lexa spoke softly, then her voice turned harsh. “Tie her to the post, over there.”

“Lexa, no!” Clarke yelled as her arms were seized again.

Lexa snarled and stood from her throne, then closed the distance between them so her face was inches from Clarke’s.

“That’s _Commander._ You made it clear that _this_ is what you want – I am not your friend, so do not address me as one,” Lexa spat.

“This isn’t what I wanted! Please, you know I don’t know anything!” Clarke desperately pleaded as she was dragged over to the post and tied up.

The Commander spoke more softly this time. “You knew if you left Ton DC I would no longer offer my protection. You made your choice, Clarke.”

“So you waited for me to leave!?” Clarke exclaimed, now completely bound to the post, hands uselessly above her head and feet fixed down.

 “And I did not break my word.” Lexa stared at Clarke from across the room like a lioness at her prey. “We can begin.”


End file.
